


Alien Life-Forms

by houjunmai



Series: Bugi Wugi Stories [1]
Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, does this pairing even exist outside of Daybreak MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houjunmai/pseuds/houjunmai
Summary: Time, or one year to be exact, flew by while Jonghyun pondered the several mysteries involving Minkyung's face and, oddly enough, tofu.





	Alien Life-Forms

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something today and realized I’m way too in love with JR that I’ve become surprisingly open to writing about him with /almost/ everyone, or at least the ones I definitely know and like. Thus, I made this little corner dedicated to contemplating the many Bugi ships possible, starting with the lovely Roa, who may or may not be my actual bias in PRISTIN, if not Rena.

**— » — « —**

“Minkyung,” was what she said her name was.

Jonghyun felt a quick hammering in between his lungs and belatedly realized that it had been his heart and not an alien life-form that somehow made it in his chest cavity. All he knew at that moment was that the girl named Minkyung had pretty black hair and soft-looking cheeks that he wondered if they were anything like tofu.

They were not, as he later found out when he had taken her to the movies a week after and Jonghyun had wiped off some cheese powder on her face with his hand. They had both been startled; she was surprised at his touch while he marvelled at how her cheek didn’t fall to bits in his fingers the way tofu almost always did. Of course, he was also relieved that her cheeks stayed intact, even more so when, a few days after, Jonghyun pressed his lips against them.

It wasn’t too long afterwards that Jonghyun discovered how her lips were softer than her cheeks and more pliant against his mouth, although they also didn’t fall apart the way tofu would. There had been more concern when their teeth bumped against the other's one time, but she merely laughed it off and her smile remained perfect. Jonghyun had stopped worrying about Minkyung’s soft-looking cheeks when he decided that he loved the way her lips were firmer than tofu.

Then there was that morning exactly a year after they met that Jonghyun woke up with Minkyung in his arms. Her pretty black hair tickled his ear while her still soft-looking cheek was squished against the crook of his neck. He realized she was awake when she murmured a sleepy ‘hey’ against the hollow of his chest; that tickled him, too.

“Hey... will you marry me?” Jonghyun mumbled that same morning.

“No, I won’t,” Minkyung groaned irritably, “too early in the morning for that.” But she lifted her face so that he could plant a morning kiss on her firmer-than-tofu lips. She must have decided to let him try convincing her otherwise.

“Fine, maybe I will,” she conceded, then going back to sleep and burying her face below his chin once again. Jonghyun was glad he brushed his teeth the night before and made a mental note to make sure they don’t run out of their current toothpaste and mouthwash.

**— » — « —**

An hour later, Minkyung woke up alone in Jonghyun’s bed, but with a ring on her finger. She thought the diamond winked at her when she lifted her hand towards the sunlight to take a better look. She would have been impressed with the said gem, too, if only she didn’t already favour the stars in Jonghyun’s eyes above everything else.

Nevertheless, it didn’t stop her from pouncing on him while he made a ridiculous brunch of coffee and jjajangmyeon so dark that one would think it was Black Day instead of the most romantic day of her life.

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would also like to leave prompts or pairings (with Kim Jonghyun | JR as the default half) for tiny fics like this one, feel free to do so, so I can actually justify Bugi Wugi Stories (lol).


End file.
